officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Blank
Character Blank is a hero who helps Weegee and his friends. Even though he's not much of a fighter he still is the smartest out of all the other heroes, and usually makes calculations, and knows the most about universes, and how they work compared to the other heroes especially Sanic. Design Blank has flat brown hair, with a medium portion sticking off of his head, he is medium skin toned and wears purple sun glasses, he also wears what appears to be Sans The Skeleton's jacket and dark pants along with light brown boots, having his name on it. Role in Weegee Chronicles Blank serves as the brains, and is not much of a fighter compared to the other heroes, and commonly makes calculations and knows the most about the universes compared to the other heroes. He also finds people like Sanic or Hermin who are both very dumb to be very annoying. He's also one of the smartest characters in the series as he's impressed both Weegee and Livion. He also serves to be a tactician as he told the heroes what to do to fight Photohon. Abilities Blank is not much of a fighter, and is more of a tactician then a fighter. But he does do some team attacks such as when he combines his blast to the other heroes to try to kill Galaxion even though it failed to kill Galaxion, but the combined blast did succeed on killing Chris though. Relationships * Chris Blank doesn't like Chris, and assists the heroes in fighting him, but Blank was shown to be careful in fighting him, and was holding doubts that they could defeat Chris since his power is about 1.5X Galaxion's full power form. * The Insider Blank is dislikes The Insider as well, but similar to Chris he is shown to be careful around The Insider not, because of his power. Its because The Insider can absorb other people's powers, and when Blank heard about Hermin saying for them to punch The Insider out of the portal Blank was show to be relieved. * Sanic/Hermin Blank is shown to get annoyed by Sanic and Hermin quite a bit since they are the dumbest people in the group while Blank was shown to be the smartest, and Blank gets annoyed by Sanic and Hermin making fun of him, and how smart he is. * Weegee Weegee trusts Blank more then anyone else except for Malleo, because of how smart Blank is. He even revealed to Blank on why his name is Weegee, and what his origin was. Blank also helps Weegee with fights such as when they fought Vileon and Zelos with the other heroes. * Livion Livion thinks Blank is incredibly smart as well similar to what Weegee thinks of Blank. Although it seems that Blank trusts Livion a lot since he revealed to him about Weegee's origin and why he's called that. Livion thought Blank was smart enough to make an invention, and told him to consider that idea since it would help the heroes. * Photohon Blank was shown to be very careful around Photohon since during the fight Blank knew that Photohon was still holding back during the fight, but Blank still helped the heroes by telling them to exploit Photohon's weakness which was his cockiness. * WC Heroes Blank is allies with the heroes, but does get annoyed by Sanic and Hermin a couple of times, but he still aides them in battle such as when he told the heroes to punch The Insider out of the portal since its the only way to defeat him at the moment. Facts * Blank was the first requested characters in the series. * Blank is not much of a fighter. * Blank will have a much bigger role in season 4. Category:Fan characters Category:Heroes Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Characters